


One Word

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Constipation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Tsukishima Kei hates the word "Sorry."





	

“Sorry, Tsukki, I–” 

Sorry. 

_Sorry, Tsukki, I forgot my book. I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to– Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So–_

Kei hates it. He hates the word “sorry”. Most especially when it comes out of his best friend’s mouth. He knows it’s Tadashi’s usual response to anything, the boy is a walking ball of anxiety, but he hates it. Yamaguchi hasn’t done a single thing wrong half the time he spouts out apologies, and yet he still does because he thinks he has. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“So–” 

“Shut up.” 

“S–” 

Kei glares at Tadashi, and his mouth snaps shut. Kei can see Tadashi thinks he’s done something wrong, by the set of his jaw, and his curious eyes trailing Kei’s features, and he sets himself up to wait for the inevitable apology as he starts up walking. Tadashi follows behind, uncharacteristically silent, and Kei knows it’s his fault. 

He waits for the apology. The anxiety-filled question: _did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to. Sorry._ He waits, and waits, but it never comes and soon enough he’s bidding farewell to his best friend and making his way into his own home. 

He’d expected it, and yet it never came. Not until midnight, in the form of a text message containing two words: _Sorry, Tsukki._

It comes in the form of a phone call from Tadashi’s mother at six the next morning. It comes in the form of strangled sobs and words he can’t entirely decipher but he knows what they mean anyway. 

He’d known Tadashi was feeling bad, and that’s why he was always apologizing. He knew Tadashi thought about ending it all often. He can’t help but blame himself, even though he knows it wasn’t. If he’d just told him not to be sorry, and maybe apologized himself for once…

Sorry. 

_Sorry I couldn’t be there Yamaguchi. Sorry I was a shit friend. Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry–_

Kei hates that word. 


End file.
